<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Morning After by BookDragon13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911772">The Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13'>BookDragon13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, F/M, Fluff, fluffathon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the fluffathon prompts art, admire, and after</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BBB Special Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything about last night was perfect. The food was great, and the sex even better. As Bucky awoke, he could feel the soreness from the night’s activities, but it was offset by how happy he was. He turned to his side to look at you.</p>
<p>You looked amazing as the sunlight hit your sleeping form. The glow made you look like an angel. Of course, that could be Bucky’s bias talking, but you were always beautiful to him. He looked you up and down, imagining the view that was covered by blankets and sheets. If admiring you like this was wrong, Bucky didn’t want to be right.</p>
<p>Bucky could tell the moment you woke up. There was a little shift and one last small snore before you opened your eyes. You smiled softly as you looked at Bucky, admiring him in the morning after glow just as he did you.</p>
<p>“Draw me like one of your French girls?”</p>
<p>Bucky snorted. “You know I’m not good at art. Not like Steve is. Besides, the only French girls I knew were back in the forties when I was in the army.”</p>
<p>You giggled at Bucky. “Yeah, but I’ve always wanted to use that line. Besides, you were looking at me so intently that it seemed like you wanted to.”</p>
<p>“I was admiring,” Bucky sniffed. “You look beautiful in the morning... Wait, that was a line from a movie?”</p>
<p>“Oh, remind me to put Titanic on the list of movies you need to see!”</p>
<p>“Well,” Bucky whispered as if sharing a secret, “I don’t believe we have anything to do today. Why don’t we watch the movie after breakfast?”</p>
<p>You smiled mischievously at him, a twinkle in your eye. “We could watch it during breakfast. Then we can just ask Jarvis for food and we don’t have to leave the bed.”</p>
<p>“I like your way of thinking, doll.”</p>
<p>And that’s how you and Bucky spent the rest of the day, barely leaving the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>